


Badlands

by kosraiy



Series: Badlands [1]
Category: Halsey (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosraiy/pseuds/kosraiy
Summary: Arden and Cash have been on the run for quite sometime and have gotten comfortable with their rules, "don't stay in one place for more than a month, if you think someone is suspicious then leave, do not draw attention to yourself, keep socializing to a minimum". They've made a few friends on the way but they rely on each other, they are each others rocks. The only thing they have is each other.





	Badlands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a story that I had written for my tumblr, and it had visual aids with it but im adapting it to be an actual novel (story?) so in the beginning the chapters will be quite short but moving forward hopefully they will be a bit longer. Its called Badlands and I hope you enjoy it! (also i suck at writing so ignore if anything is spelled wrong, or grammar is wrong.) (also, i know this is tagged as halsey, but its not actually a fanfic. its just named after one of her songs and i *had* to put in a fandom so i just did hers.)

Cash wasn’t used to fighting Arden, they spent their time together doing  _other_ activities so the minute Cash stepped into the ring he knew it was a mistake. 

“A, c’mon you can’t actually beat me and i don’t want to hurt you. This is pointless, let’s just go upstairs,” Cash tried to think of anything to get out of this. 

“Would you just shut up and punch me already. We need to do this, we  _need_ to train.” Arden was over Cash’s complaining and arguing, she wanted this to be over just as much as he did. After standing there for 30 more seconds Arden knew Cash wasn’t the one who was going to swing first, so she kicked her leg around kicked his directly in the stomach. He tumbled but didn’t fall, while he was off balance she grabbed him with both arms and tosses him to the floor. When he lands on his stomach she straddles his back and puts him in a headlock. Shocked, she eventually says, “Well, it looks like i’m not the one that needs the training.” 

Cash tapped Arden’s arm so she’d let go but Cash was so shocked, he couldn’t even speak. 

 

After Arden kicked Cash’s ass she went upstairs to shower, when Cash got up there he had some other ideas… 

••• 

Cash knew things were getting tight here, they were only allowed to stay one last night then they would be kicked out, “Tonight’s our last night here, Tony’s coming back in the morning and he wants us out before he gets here.”

Arden rolled her eyes, she was annoyed that Cash had woken her up, “I know babe, I also know a place we can go.” Arden hoped this would calm him down, she never liked seeing him stressed out or anxious, and although he tried to hide it she could always tell by his furrowed brow, and of course she would never let him know about that. 

Arden didn’t actually have a place for them to go. She spend the night trying to figure out anywhere they could go, finally she remembered Maddox. Maddox would be her last hope, although she didn’t even know if Mads would let them stay. 

 


End file.
